


Taking the World Into My Arms

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Spencer's Criminal Minds One-Shots [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Short, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: Aaron arrives late from a case. His husband is waiting up for him.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Spencer's Criminal Minds One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940851
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	Taking the World Into My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> For my 1.2k celebration on Tumblr!

The clock chimed at two in the morning as Aaron’s keys slid into the lock of his house. The doorknob turned. He pushed into the parlor, careful to keep his footsteps silent as he slid out of his shoes and unknotted his tie. A familiar but ancient twinge in his chest alerted him to some fear--the ghosts of the past would not leave him, and it was only a few years ago that he would enter his house (a different house, but still his house) late after a case to be greeted by his distraught wife. 

There was no screaming in this home. They had wreathed it with warmth and safety and made it a place where they could rest their heads. 

The lamplight shone from around the corner. Aaron tiptoed, making not a sound, so not to disturb Spencer if he had fallen asleep, but sure enough, Spencer rested there on the couch, eyes tired but bright, his flannel pajamas all wrinkled from tossing and turning. He had a book open on the arm of the couch, the baby in his arms, Jack stretched out and his head resting in Spencer’s lap. “Hey.”

Aaron put down his keys. “What are you still doing up?” 

“Jack wanted to wait up for you. And so did I. Haley just ate.” Meticulous in his motion, Spencer pushed Jack’s head off of his lap and replaced his thighs with a pillow. Spencer stood and greeted Aaron with a kiss. “How is everyone?”

“They’re good. They miss you.” Spencer gave a rueful smile, and Aaron’s belly warmed and softened--Spencer made the sacrifice Aaron hadn’t been able to make, leaving the BAU to care for their family, and as much as Aaron missed him, he was grateful. “How was class?” 

“Miserable. It turns out that most people in college classes don’t actually enjoy learning.” 

Aaron chuckled. “I told you that.” He picked up Jack into his arms. Jack sprawled out. He made a thin noise, but he didn’t awaken. “I heard you talking to Morgan.”

“Yeah. He talked to his sisters and gave me some ideas for what we should be using on Haley’s hair.” Absently, Spencer ruffled her curls. 

“You’ve got to stop sending pictures of her to Garcia while we’re out. It distracts her.”

“Of course it does. We’ve got the cutest baby on this side of the Mason Dixon line.”

“You’re incorrigible.” Aaron stopped at Jack’s bedroom door, pushed it open, and deposited him on the mattress, carefully tucking him into bed. He turned on the nightlight and closed the door. “So teaching isn’t what you thought it would be?”

Spencer shrugged. “I’ve been spending my office hours with Dr. Dillamon. She’s gotten me some human pancreases from cadavers, and I’ve figured out how to stimulate the Islets of Langerhans when they’re inactive with a new type of chemical that we had been using to treat depression--”

Aaron frowned. “Did you just tell me that you cured diabetes?” 

“Well… Not  _ cured, _ no, but it’s a potential treatment.” 

Aaron chuckled. He flicked on the light to their bedroom. Spencer leaned over the bars of the crib and attentively placed the baby on her back, snug in her sleep sack, fast asleep with the paci in her mouth. With his back turned, Aaron stripped himself of his suit, keeping only his white undershirt and his boxers, and then he slipped into bed. Spencer joined him. 

He fit well in Aaron’s arms, like that was where he was always meant to be. “I love you, Spencer.” 

Spencer snuggled against his chest. “I love you, too.” His eyes fell closed. “Happy birthday, Aaron.” 


End file.
